


Never Miss A Shot

by FandomsMayChange



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Um... Idk how to tag on ao3, Who's gonna win?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jhin, having fallen for his two targets, must either tell them or kill them. These two women have been nothing but trouble for him. Twisting his emotions and probably annoying him to death. Yet, the former of the two options is still looking more likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Miss A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I um... I'm sorry I like writing so here's some more trash

Jhin was not the one to ever miss a target. His performances were always on time. No delay nor were they postponed. But, these two. These two women were in his way. It's not that they were stopping him from reaching his prey. They were his pray. All he had to do was shoot and they'd be dead, but... It was rather difficult for him suddenly. Something inside of him. It drove him mad. But, not nearly as mad as one of his future victims.

Jinx. She was a character to say the least. He joined he League before him. When they first met, she was ecstatic. Apparently she was like that whenever someone new came. She reacted the same way when the dragon joined them. She told him that she was still fairly new to say the least. Though she had been around quite a while. They talked a little. Not much. He wasn't particularly interested in her. Besides she was all over that Ekko boy. Jhin would roll his eyes at the two a lot. It's not like he was jealous. Why on earth would he be jealous? She was just some beautiful champion in the League. There a plenty of beautiful champions in the League. Taric for instance. He was very beautiful. But he is not the focus of this story. As time wore on, he became more and more interested in her. They began to talk more. He learned her erratic personality. And he came to like it. Did I say like? I meant detest. He hated it. She was rather annoying. That is what he claimed at least.

She found herself becoming very close to him. Inviting herself to his home. Begging him to take the mask off. Which he ended up doing twice, unfortunately. He would never admit he came to like her. Because he didn't. He hated her. But, he never rejected her company. He simply asked 'Why?' Jinx did not notice how he acted because his dislike for her was not obvious. Either he was good at hiding it or it just wasn't real.

Anyone could conclude that Jhin liked Jinx. But he couldn't. Neither could he admit he liked Sona. Sona had been a target of his since he entered the League. Something about her made him kind of irritated. Was it her silence? Perhaps. He had many questions for that woman. She could just write them down, so it won't be an issue. But something was off about her. She was way too compliant. Perhaps it's because she can't speak, but she could easily gesture. He was sure that if asked 'Can I kill you?' kindly enough, she wouldn't protest. He wouldn't dare do that though. His time with Sona was usually short. They never had much to converse about due to the fact that she could not respond. Though one day he ended up spending a lot of time with her. She turned out to have a lot of personality. She was a very joyful person. Easily excitable. Her smile was not her resting face. She was given reason to have a smile so big. Jhin could not handle seeing her like this and left before he could develop even more feelings for her.

Jhin might seem like he can control wether he develops 'crushes' on people or not, but no. Whomever acts in an adorable ecstatic manner is bound to have his heart. How can one believe that a mute can be so ecstatic. It's unbelievable. But she was. And he fell for her. Jinx's personality was already off the wall, so yeah, of course. He fell for her as well. Now you might ask, why would he fall for two beautiful women. He asks himself that question almost everyday now. It's rather stressful to say the least. He tries to pick one but the other just does something so unbelievably adorable he can't give up on them. And to believe that either of them would engage in a polyamorous relationship is absolutely preposterous.

So he must sit in secret and contemplate their deaths. He would do the latter in silence regardless, but with the former... It is not common. Usually when he has feelings for someone, he outright tells them. In cases where it was simple infatuation, it has gotten him into a bit of trouble. Confessing then coming back and saying it was basically not real. Perhaps it is a good thing he is not saying anything to these two. Perhaps they don't need to know. Perhaps he should just get their murder over with so he won't ever have to feel again.

Alas... It was not that simple. He had attempted Sona once and Jinx twice. All failures. He would hold up his weapon, hesitate, then back down. Quite damaging to his ego. Not being able to finish a performance. It's very sad in all honesty. To him that is. To anyone else, this would be a good thing. Sona initially was unsettled by him, learning he was a murderer. Jinx on the other hand was fascinated. I'm the end they both kept their distance at first.

Jhin was helpless in the presence of these two now. He tried to run sometimes but they usually end up chasing now. Perhaps they both like him back. Perhaps he can date them both...? These are awful ideas, Jhin. Awful. Maybe if he'd talk to them, things would be easier. Just maybe... What was it that attracted him to these to ladies anyway? Was it the hair? He's into blue hair, isn't he.

Whenever he finds himself engaged in conversation with the braided hair girl he just wants to attack her. Not even in an murderous way. Just... Playfully. How odd! She makes him stray from his natural personality!

He and Sona never have talks, for she is well, a mute. They mostly go places together. Seeing how excited she gets is like an event all in itself. He's never been more mesmerized by something. It was absolutely amazing.

He has never been with both of them at the same time though. It would be very awkward, to say the least. For Jhin that is... His two loves on the same place would be terrible. What if they become good friends? Will they make a pact where neither of them will date him? Jhin, why does your mind always go to very different places.

In the end. He'll have to choose. Or will they make the choice for him?


End file.
